The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed
by Fragile-Strength
Summary: A variety of Harry Potter poems. bb, lb, nl, rw, hp, ll, dm, nt, pp and rl.
1. Bellatrix Black Lestrange

Acrostic Poem #1  
Bellatrix Black Lestrange  
  
AN - Right. So - in the beginning - I had this idea where I'd write something really mind-boggling, and that would be my first venture into the Harry Potter genre. And I /do/ have two rather-good Harry Potter fics in the works... But this spurted out of my pen, and I like posting things immediately.

Meh. To hell with first impressions.

I wrote this for my 'Creative Writing' class a couple days ago, (I only wrote the Bellatrix bit - I added Black and Lestrange later) and I was really fond of it, so I finished it and decided to maybe get some feedback? I'm not all that fond of poetry myself - and I don't read much on but if you do, review and get a complimentary Bellatrix!

This form of poetry is called 'Acrostic Poem's. The simplest kind of Acrostic Poems are when you right someone's name down, vertically, in a straight line and use one word to describe said person that starts with the letter you're on then. There are also 'ragged' Acrostic Poems - which is what this is an example of. This is when the letter you're on is taken out of the middle or the end of a word, and the letter prior to it are printed as usual.

In this case, you do not capitalize proper nouns or the first word of every sentence, so the spine word still stands out.

Anything you recognize does not belong to me.  
AN IMPOSSIBLY HUGE THANKS TO CUBANSOMBREROGAL for beta-ing this! I appreciate it so much!

And so, after this abysmally long author's note;

Enjoy!

* * *

_**B**y bastardizing her cousin early on in life, (the same one she would  
**E**ventually  
ki**L**l), she managed to  
**L**oosen the hold he had held over the black  
f**A**mily for so long. no  
ma**T**ter what she did, though, the  
da**R**k lord  
d**I**d not seem to notice. her hatred for her cousin grew  
e**X**ponentially._

**B**urdened by nothing as petty as a conscience, she found it startlingly easy to murder a relative; albeit one she had never  
**L**oved. the feeling of exaltation when she  
**A**ttacked him - when she watched the light die from his eyes - was beyond anything she had ever expected, and even the pain that his bratty  
god**C**hild - the reason for all their problems, all their woes - had inflicted on her afterwards could not bring her down. no slight catastrophe could tighten her grip on reality, now. but she felt like she had been  
**K**icked when the dark lord completely ignored her great accomplishment. this was no slight catastrophe; no minor disaster.

**L**oftily; from on-high among the flames of hell; she lamented her final moments.  
**E**ven as a child - she was a very morbid child - she had imagined her final moments as something filled with fantasy and grandeur;  
a**S** it turned out, this was not  
**T**o be. and yet, it was a pity that her final moments were filled with being called a nasty, mudblood name and being murdered by an angry (blood traitor) mother.  
g**R**atifying the dark lord and a final melodramatic, theatrical snog (with whoever happened to be closest was the general idea) had also been apart of the plan. but life is so cruel to those who serve the dark lord - death  
e**A**ters, and death made exception for her. her master himself joined her shortly after her own arrival in the after-life and - mournful though she knew she should be - she couldn't help but rejoice. maybe  
**N**ow he would finally realize what she should mean him? as a right hand man? as anything he wanted her to be? absolutely anything?  
re**G**ardless, she had made no effort to search for her husband, and as she had yet to see him, he had either survived (unlikely) or he hadn't made any effort to find her.  
**E**ither way, Bellatrix didn't mind. now she had forever to be at the dark lord's side.


	2. Lavender Brown Finnigan

_Acrostic Poems  
#2 Lavender Brown Finnigan  
A-N//Wow, so this is actually a relatively quick update for me! _

_Anyway, I was really pleased with all the positive feedback on my Bella poem. Thanks so much! _

_Now. After much debate, I decided to do Lavender this time. If only because bashing her like mad is amazingly fun. And because I wanted to do Nev, but DAMN, he's got a long name. _

_Speaking of long, this one's a beast. I have no idea how it turned out this long, but it did. Freaking huge. _

_Anyway, in this poem, Lav marries Seamus. For the record - on the 'Finnigan part - when she's talking about the wedding, she's talking about HER wedding to Seamus, not Hermione and Ron's wedding. Actually, to make things easier;  
Lavender - Thoughts on her and Ron's relationship in sixth year  
Brown - Thoughts on attending Ron and Hermione's wedding  
Finnigan - Thoughts on her wedding/her love for Ron/her death._

_Please, please, please review! And when you do? Answer the following questions, please.  
What character do you want me to do next? If it wasn't specified - would you like them to be married to a specific person? (THIS WILL BE PURELY CANNON. So no Hermione not being married to Ron. etc.)  
Should I post my other HP related poems on this story, too, and change the name?_

_Thanks! Enjoy! _

* * *

_**L**ately she had enjoyed pretending that maybe he wasn't totally wrapped up in hermione. Of course, the  
__ch**A**nces were so minutely small it wasn't even worth thinking about, but still.  
**V**aliantly, at the beginning, she had tried to disguise her feelings for ron. For hermione's sake. Of course, she knew that  
__h**E **was hermione's and there was simply  
**N**o getting around that, no matter how much _she _loved him. but she couldn't help but dream. and how was she repaid for her generosity? greatly. it was slightly  
**D**aunting, really. suddenly he was kissing her. suddenly he was  
h**E**r's. she never hated hermione. but  
**R**eally? flaunting ron was very gratifying_

_**B**__eyond her, it was, why she chose to attend their wedding. maybe it was to show off that she could_ _get someone (thank god for seamus) and  
__w**R**ap them up tight as hermione had done to ron, so painfully early on.  
_**_O_**_r, more likely, it was to make sure it  
_**_W_**_as real. she had always harbored a belief that maybe it wasn't true. maybe they didn't love each other, and it was all a cruel trick. but as they kissed, (ron so much more sweetly than he had done with her so long ago), there was  
_**_N_**_o room for doubt anymore._

_**F**aulty; she had decided early on. this wedding day must be faulty_. _because, otherwise, there was no other explanation for how what should_ _have been the best day of her  
l**I**fe turned out to be really not all that special. the gorgeous white wedding dress - a smiling parvati as maid of honor and (she really had  
**N**o idea how it happened) that darling daughter of ron and hermione's as flower girl, and somehow, even as seamus kissed her in a way that was weirdly reminiscent of ron, she  
o**N**ly had eyes for that damned redhead. she knew this was no way to live - desperately loving of her on/off friend's husbands, but she was hopeless. she couldn't help  
**I**t. melodramatic as it seemed, her heart beat for him. seamus never noticed, she was sure. she liked to thing she hid it well - or maybe he was just a bit dull.  
a**G**ain and again, he would catch her staring at ron throughout dinner and birthday parties, but nothing came of it.  
**A**ctually, her last words were about ron. "hermione!" lavender cried. "tell ron that he should  
_**_N_**_ever forget me."_

_---CAYENNE_


	3. Neville Longbottom

**Acrostic Poems  
Neville Longbottom #3**

AN--- Right. So, I don't suppose a simple 'sorry-for-so-long-between-updates' will suffice? Or are there even anyone who cares that there's been a huge gap between updates?  
  
Anyway, for whoever might care, I'm ridiculously sorry. Life has sped up. -nodnod-

I thought I was nervous about Lavender's update - I wasn't. That's nothing compared to how crappy I think this one is... I dunno.

For a bit of clarification - On the 'Neville' part, it refers to when Nev asks Mione to the Yule Ball.

Also; my quarter of Creative Writing is over. However, during that time, I wrote a lot of poems; obviously not all Acrostic, and certainly not all good. But a lot of them were Harry Potter based.

So, here's the question; do you want me to start posting all Harry Potter based poetry here? Or just acrostic poems? Tell me in your review! Here's your chance to vote!

* * *

**N**_othing mattered, in that instance, aside from her answer._**  
E**_specially, he couldn't help but add, if it was a yes. With baited breath, he waited,_**  
V**_erifiably shaking with a strange mixture of anticipation and fear. Her deep brown eyes darkened, and_**  
I**_mpossibly, he _knew _what she was going to say before she said it (he'd never believed it Divination). But still,_**  
L**_aughably, he knew; he turned bright red before she had even opened her mouth. And as she frowned, he positively felt his world_**  
L**_anguidly come crashing to a halt._**  
E**_asy to see, she had said no._

**L**_amentable, it was, that he had nearly laughed in Harry's face when he had first suggested it. He,_**  
**_w_**O**_rthless son of two great Aurors do the final, dashing blow to Voldemort's army?_**  
N**_ow, though, what with Harry dead, teetering on the_**  
**_ed_**G**_e of a horrible new world, he found the courage._**  
B**_ottling up the fear, and releasing the bravery and the anger he'd meticulously_**  
**_l_**O**_cked away for so ridiculously long, feeling the heat of the flames burning the Sorting Hat_**  
T**_rickle down through his hair and eat at the crown of his head and sides of his cheeks, with a_**  
T**_remendous effort, he broke free. The hat fell_**  
**_t_**O **_the ground, and so he drew his sword and finally,_**  
M**_iraculously, Neville Longbottom was a hero._

---Cayenne


	4. Ron Weasley & Hermione Granger Weasley

_AN ---Okay, so, this is my first non-acrostic poem I'm going to post and, admittedly, it isn't very good. But you guys asked for it. P_

_This is called a pantoum poem, my favorite kind of poem, and follows a very strict pattern of line repeats. Here's how it works._

Stanza 1 Line 1, Line 2, Line 3, Line 4  
Stanza 2 Line 2, Line 5, Line 4, Line 6  
Stanza 3 Line 5, Line 7, Line 6, Line 8  
Stanza 4 Line 7, Line 3, Line 8, Line 1.

Stanza 4 is written assuming that is that last stanza although, presumably, you could make it go on forever. Try writing it with the lines of a song to understand it better.

This is in the middle of DH, right after Ron abandons Hermione and Harry.

* * *

He'd never thought himself incapable of it,  
Like she - or even Percy - did,  
He'd always known he'd make a big one, one day,  
But never of this much gravity.

Like she - or even Percy - did,  
Because he knew he wasn't perfect like she was,  
But never of this much gravity,  
Dammit, she was perfect.

Because he knew he wasn't perfect like she was,  
Maybe even more than she did,  
Dammit, she was perfect,  
And he didn't think she knew it.

Maybe even more than she did,  
He'd always known he'd make a big one, one day,  
And he didn't think she knew,  
He'd never thought himself incapable of it.

_---Cayenne_


	5. Gryffindor Harry James Potter

_Author's note; First day of highschool. Choir, Digital Imaging, Geometry, Newspaper, Honors Language and Lit., Physical Science, Drama... What do I do? Why, write fanfiction, of course! ;D Today's fanfiction finds itself in the form of an six acrostic poems; using the words 'Gryffindor'x2, 'Slytherin'x2, 'Hufflepuff' and 'Ravenclaw'. Written in the space of a day and all very short, so I'm just lazy enough to not bother doing anything but the briefest of Author's Notes for the following five. Let the following disclaimer serve for all;_

_Anything you recognize, you can be assured is not mine. (What am I, but a lowly frosh?) Enjoy!_

_On the topic of Harry James Potter._

* * *

**G**ladly he followed the  
**R**ight way with little help,  
**Y**et everyone makes mistakes, and it's  
**F**unny, but he can never  
**F**igure out  
**I**n what way  
**N**o other man can complete his task, but  
**D**utifully he follows his  
**O**rders and knows that it's  
**R**ight.

_---Cayenne_


	6. Slytherin Draco Malfoy

_Author's note; __On the topic of Draco Malfoy._

* * *

**S**lowly he rises,  
**L**aughter in his eyes,  
**Y**et knowing  
**T**hat  
**H**e is  
**E**ndlessly wrong,  
**R**egardless of circumstance, and  
**I**s always going to come out on the bottom,  
**N**o matter what.

_---Cayenne_


	7. Ravenclaw Luna Lovegood

_Author's note; __On the topic of Luna Lovegood._

* * *

**R**ighteously, she  
**A**nnounces that they do exist, they do. And it's a  
**V**exation that  
**E**veryone thinks she's 'just a little  
**N**utty' as though she  
**C**an't hear them. When they're all  
**L**aughing,  
**A**ll she  
**W**ants to do is cry.

_---Cayenne_


	8. Gryffindor Remus John Lupin

_Author's note; __On the topic of Remus Lupin._

* * *

**G**ently, he takes the blame. To be  
**R**easonable, it's not his fault,  
**Y**et time and time again he  
**F**ondly comes  
**F**or them, to their rescue, because what else can he do?  
**I**t's the least he can do, and  
**N**o matter what, he owes them all he has to give. It's  
**D**oubtful, even to him, that he  
**O**riginally planned for his life to end up like this, but it's  
**R**eally quite fine by him for now, at least.

_---Cayenne_


	9. Hufflepuff Remus Lupin & Tonks Lupin

_Author's note; __On the topic of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks._

* * *

**H**owever often she tries, she can't quite  
**U**ndo the damage he's done,  
**F**or no matter what she says, she loves him  
**F**or what he's done to her - the way he's broken her - very  
**L**ittle less then she loves him in and of himself.  
**E**very time she sees him, she sees not him, but herself, and she  
**P**ushes the ache away, but it's always there. Although she feels that  
**U**nrequited love is  
**F**orever tragically beautiful, she takes his acceptance of her  
**F**or the new adventure that it is - and nothing else.

_---Cayenne_


	10. Slytherin Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson

_Author's note; __On the topic of Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy._

* * *

**S**lowly, she's  
**L**eft to  
**Y**earn for him by  
**T**he lonliness that is  
**H**erself in what's an  
**E**ntirely  
**R**idiculous way. It's  
**I**rrational, but she knows that  
**N**othing will ever stop her from loving him.

_---Cayenne_


	11. Haikus

So, these have been sitting in my notebook for at least a year. The fourth one is from Oliver Wood's point of a view in what appears to be a very fun AU, the fifth is a Luna/Nev piece from her point of view, and the last is Draco, during his sixth year.

* * *

You've got your mother's  
eyes, but look like James. He's heard  
it all of his life.

"You look like James, but  
have Lily's eyes" meant nothing  
until Sirius.

Black hair, green eyes, scar -  
The Boy Who Just Would Not Die.  
Meet Harry Potter.

More than anything,  
he wants to win. But he wants  
Percy Weasley, too.

She knows she scares him.  
She is not going to change, but  
thinks maybe he will.

He's not stupid. At  
least he knows what he's doing.  
He knows what to think.


End file.
